Father's Day
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: Derek and Joy are back, but not for a case. Derek has to figure out if he's ready to become a father. Follows "Hypergraphia" and "Close to Home." I recommend reading "Close to Home" but it isn't required. Derek Morgan/OFC
1. So Soon

Note: All right, so my third Criminal Minds fic. In this one, I have completely jumped the tracks and wrote what I write best: happy-ending-romance. I'm pretty sure that Derek is out of character in this story and I don't care. I hope everyone enjoys reading what I have enjoyed writing.

Disclaimer: So not mine. If it were… Derek wouldn't be with Joy, he would be with Reid.

So Soon

"Hey boy."

Derek let Clooney out, standing on the porch while the golden retriever ran around the tiny backyard, barking. He grabbed a stick and ran to Derek.

"Just a few throws, all right?"

He tossed it a few times, Clooney racing across the plot for it, bringing it back a little more drool-covered each time.

"I think we're done."

Clooney barked and ran around the yard one more time before leaping inside. He settled on the floor by the couch while Morgan got out a can of beer and heated up leftovers. There had to be something on television that would be mind-numbing enough for him.

The microwave dinged with the doorbell and Clooney's barking.

"Clooney!"

The retriever sat, still barking at the door.

"Clooney!"

The barking stopped as Clooney lay down, paws over his nose.

Derek opened the door.

"Joy?"

She shouldered her purse. "I know you just got in from a case, but…"

"Hey, no, come in." He stepped back to let her in. "Where's Tyler?"

"He's having a weekend with a friend."

"How did you know I'd be in?"

"Penny."

He paused. His baby girl had been acting strangely tonight, ushering him out the door in between phone calls to someone.

"She was calling you."

"Boosting my courage."

He chuckled. "Joy. You don't need anymore courage."

She smiled and sat on the couch, feet curled under her.

"Want anything?"

"No. No…"

He sat next to her. "It's only been a few months. I got a call about the trial, but they said they wouldn't need me."

"What? Oh, no. That's not why I'm here." She glanced down at the couch, fingers idly tracing the pattern.

"Joy? What is it?"

She took a deep breath and looked up, meeting his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"And it's mine."

"I've got two different brands of pregnancy tests in my purse. I couldn't believe it at first, when I was late and sensitive. My mother came down for a visit and handed me a box on her third day. Watched me _perform_ the stupid thing, denying it the whole time." She sighed. "And she knew. She fucking _knew _it was you. 'Couldn't keep your hands off him, could you Joy?' I wanted to strangle her."

Derek sat back against the couch, absorbing everything she said. She was pregnant; it was his; she had two tests in her purse, to take now, if he didn't believe her.

"Derek?"

Shaking his head, he scooted across the couch, hesitantly reaching for her hand. He enjoyed the easy friendship he had with this woman. She understood his traumas on a personal level, worked in law enforcement, and was fun to hang around. Her son was amazing, most of the time. He had his moments.

"Derek?"

One night, to offer her comfort. And she had been fantastic, laughter and fun, even in bed. And she had been so relaxed the next morning, said thank you and they both moved on.

His hand rested on hers. He tugged her closer, wrapping an arm around her, kissing her temple. "We'll figure this out."

"I just… I wanted to let you know. You deserve to know. And…"

Her last pregnancy hadn't been pleasant. She had been alone.

"Talk to me, Joy."

"I was in denial at first, but after I worked past that, after I kicked my mother out of the room, sat there staring at the little plus sign, all I could think was 'I want this." She pulled their hands over her stomach. "Derek, I want this baby."

He nodded. "We'll figure this out."


	2. Baby Girl

Disclaimer: As much fun as I have playing with them, I don't get to keep them. _Criminal Minds_ belongs to more important people than me.

Baby Girl

Pregnancy Counter: 12 Weeks

Derek yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he went to let Clooney out. He paused at the guest room door and pushed it open a little bit more so he could glance inside. Joy was asleep, on her back with the sheet wrapped around her waist, one arm over her head, the other across her stomach. His gaze focused on her stomach.

Clooney's bark brought him back to his task and he followed the dog to let him out. Clooney ran around the backyard a few times while Derek made coffee and dug through his fridge for something edible. He remembered Joy's kitchen, stocked with pancake batter, eggs, cereal, fruit- all sorts of things for breakfast. He's down to the last bit a cereal and two eggs.

Maybe he should take her out.

She should eat something nutritious. Something good for the baby.

God, the baby.

He poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, hands wrapped around the mug.

He knew they used protection that night. In the back of his mind, he could hear his mother telling the story of how Desiree was born through two forms of birth control and how God obviously wanted her to be born.

"Shit."

He let Clooney back in and sat on the recliner with his coffee. He leaned forward and grabbed his phone off the coffee table, fingers hesitating over the buttons.

Finally, he dialed and tried to relax on the recliner.

"Derek, did Joy find you all right? She was supposed to call."

"Morning to you too, Baby Girl."

"Sorry. I've been a little worried."

"We had a lot to talk about." He chewed his lip.

"What about? Something with the case you worked?"

"I know you know the case, Garcia. You probably hacked it the moment I got back."

"Before that, but yes."

He chuckled. "The first case we worked, man, she was tough. Had all the reasons that I don't date women with guns."

"Derek…"

"But this time… Roberts had her from the get go. She was on edge and tense and just plain _scared_. What he did to her six years ago had her terrified. If I could have figured out some way for her to shoot him, I think I would have."

"Should have called Reid. Anyway… you could let her know that Roberts is not going to bother her anymore."

"What did you do?"

"Didn't do anything. One of his victims was the daughter of one of the prisoners. He did it all by himself."

"Damn. Don't know if I should tell her."

"What did you talk about? Joy doesn't usually need the face-to-face thing."

"Baby Girl, she was terrified. We talked about letting go of our pasts and she admitted that it's hard to let go of the flashes. It's worse than remembering the whole thing; she feels like she can't trust her memory, like she's blowing it out of proportion. Even though she has Tyler."

"Derek…"

"And I just wanted to make her feel better, to show her that… it didn't have to be about fear and pain, that it could be good and fun and pleasurable…"

"What are you telling me?"

"She's pregnant."

He could hear Garcia's breathing. There was a faint 'What's going on?' in the background. Kevin.

"Derek Morgan, you got Joy pregnant?"

He winced at her tone. Almost worst than telling his mother. Oh God, his _mother._

He jerked his head up when he could the muffled curse. Joy had banged her elbow against the wall when she walked in, standing there in his Northwestern shirt, finger-combing her hair.

"Gotta go."

"Derek!"

He hung up and set the phone down. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head and walked over to the couch, folding her legs under her. His breath caught in his throat, remembering that she wasn't wearing much under the shirt.

"Hope you don't mind the attire. I didn't know if you brought anything and the dress pants didn't look comfortable to sleep in."

She smiled and nodded. "This is fine. I left my bag in the car."

He jumped to his feet. "Want anything? Coffee?"

"Can't have any. Which sucks. Juice or milk if you have it."

Rinsing a glass, he opened the fridge and sent up a quick prayer when he did have orange juice. Joy was half-asleep on the couch when he nudged her and handed her the glass.

"So, I don't have much food, so I was thinking I could take you out."

She nodded as she sipped the juice. "Works for me." She leaned back against the sofa.

He remembered this, half-awake Joy, all relaxed and content just to be.

His phone rang- Garcia's ringtone.

"Need to get that?"

"No." He sat next to her. She leaned over, smelling his coffee. "Mmm."

He was a goner.


	3. Lifeline

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be figuring out a way to get Reid and Morgan together on the show. But I don't, so it will have to remain a dream.

Lifeline

Pregnancy Counter: 15 Weeks

Derek opened his webcam. It hadn't been something he did at work, but he liked to talk to Joy during their lunch breaks. She was leaning back in her chair, licking yogurt off a spoon.

"Well, isn't that a pretty picture?"

She glanced at her computer and smiled. Leaning forward, she adjusted the camera angle. "How are you?"

"We're in Quantico again. Doing all right. You?"

"My mother is threatening to move in."

"You're only three months."

"Yes. Doesn't matter. You don't mess with my mother."

"Don't be offended, but I haven't told mine yet."

"Derek, I was showing with Tyler by the time I told her the last time."

He sighed. "I'm a grown man. I shouldn't be afraid of my mother."

Joy laughed and set her yogurt aside to dig into her salad. "Please, you should always be afraid of your mother."

"How's Tyler?"

"He has told everyone in his class and possibly his school that I am expecting. You?"

"Garcia announced it. I walked in after the last case, the one that interrupted our dinner and she's standing at my desk, hands on her hips. 'What the hell were you talking about? Joy's pregnant and it's yours?' I think I'm lucky she waited until we returned and didn't ream me out while on the case."

"She's called everyday since I told you."

"Hope you don't mind that I told her."

Joy smiled. "It's nice to have someone checking in on me. She's already planned out my diet for the week and found some pregnancy exercise classes near me. It's almost like it's her baby."

"She gets like that. Should I ask her to back off?"

"No! No, I like it."

JJ sailed past his desk, then doubled-back. "Hey."

"Hi, JJ."

"You're looking good."

"It's cause I'm not puking my guts out."

"I remember that. Not fun."

"Yeah, no."

JJ glanced at Derek, who was sitting back in his chair, a content smile on his face. That's when Garcia came out of her lair and pushed Derek's chair out of her way, grinning at Joy. "How's the baby mama?"

"I'm doing fine. I don't even show yet."

"Did you have your first appointment?"

"Yes, Penny. Everything is fine." Joy's eyes glazed over.

"Hey, sugar, focus on the present. That was then, this is now. Now you have us."

"Garcia, budge over." Derek rolled his chair back into view.

"I have you and the station. I told my chief and she was beside herself."

"That's good, sweetie. Are you going to be in the field?"

"Few more months," Joy said. "I'm not showing yet and I do like the field. But I'll be careful."

Derek closed his mouth and smiled.

"I did it. You'll be fine."

"Who are you talking to?" Reid peered over their shoulders.

"Hello, Dr. Reid."

"You can drop the doctor, if you want."

She smiled. "Call me Joy, then."

"So, you're expecting?"

"Yes."

Derek glanced up at the doctor. He had a smirk on.

"Captain?"

Joy sighed. "Work calls. I'll talk to everyone later, all right?"

Derek leaned forward. "Let me know about appointments and stuff."

"I'll keep you in the loop, I promise. Ciao!"

Her smile blinked out and everyone turned to him.

"What?"

"You are so smitten with her," Garcia cooed.

JJ sat on the edge of his desk. "And you need to start thinking about what you want."

"I haven't even told my momma yet."

"How are you going to do this? Are either of you giving up your jobs? Are either of you moving? Or are you just going to be the visiting father?"

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. He could still picture Joy's smile.

Honestly, he had no clue when he fell for Joy. Somewhere along the last case, the need to protect her and Tyler had blurred into something different. He convinced himself that he slept with her to get the itch out of his system and give her some comfort.

Too bad it didn't work.

JJ's questions burned in his mind. What were they going to do?


	4. Momma

Disclaimer: Not mine. And if I were making money off this, I wouldn't be working a nearly minimum wage job.

Momma

Pregnancy Counter: 19 Weeks

Derek nervously tossed his phone from hand to hand.

"If you break that, the department isn't going to replace it."

He looked up at Hotch.

Hotch nodded at the phone. "What has the phone done to you?"

"Nothing." His gaze dropped back down. "Have to call my momma."

"Why?"

"About Joy."

"She's going to be a grandma, won't she be thrilled?"

Derek shrugged. "And there's the, 'Aren't you going to marry her?' and all the baggage from that."

"That's something you and her have to work out."

Hotch continued to his office.

Derek rested his elbows on his desk and sighed. Hotch understood, a bit, with Jack and Haley. And JJ got it, with Henry and Will. But this…

"Big boy pants, Derek." He speed-dialed his mother's number and held the phone up to his ear, mentally chanting 'Don't hang up, don't hang up.'

"Fran Morgan."

"Hey, Momma."

"Derek, baby! What's going on? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I… have something to tell you."

"What is it? Are you moving back home?"

Now or never. "How do you feel about being a grandma?"

"Derek?"

"Remember the cop I was telling you about? Joy Marriott? I was helping her with a personal case a few months ago."

"And it got a little more personal?"

"Momma…"

"Doesn't she already have a little boy?"

"Tyler."

"What about him?"

"What about him, Momma?"

"Does he know you're the father?"

"He's five, Momma."

"So? Are you going to look after them? Marry her?"

He smiled tightly. This conversation was going exactly where he thought it was.

"I want to meet her. How far along is she?"

"Umm… about four months… doctors said nineteen weeks, which doesn't make sense since she would have um… conceived in early February."

"Doctors count the weeks before conception, baby."

"Next week she- _we_ find out if it's a boy or girl. I'm driving up."

"Good. Is she doing all right?"

"I talk to her everyday. She's eating well, exercising. Her mother keeps threatening to move in with her and her father keeps threatening to come visit me." He still kept an eye out for Thomas Marriott.

"Someone needs to put the fear of God in you."

"You did, Momma."

"What are you doing?"

"I sent her a gift certificate for a massage. And I tell her she looks good."

Joy did. Seeing her standing, she just had the bump. Garcia said she might hate Joy.

"I have the ultrasound image. She sent it."

"What are you going to do, Derek?"

"I don't know, Momma. I don't want to drag her away from her job but I don't want to leave the BAU either."

"You have to talk to her."

"Not over the phone."

"What do you _want_?"

"Momma…"

"Derek Morgan."

He winced. "I think I love her."

"Was that so hard?"

Yes.

His phone beeped. He pulled it away from his ear and checked the call waiting. Not a familiar number, but he knew the Wilmington area code.

"Momma, this might be her. I gotta go."

"Derek-"

He switched calls. "Derek Morgan."

"This is Jason Michaels. I'm Joy's partner on the force."

"Really?"

"I was on vacation when you were here. Joy said to call you."

"What happened?" He was half-out of his chair, reaching for his jacket.

"She was shot at."

"Shot!"

"Shot _at_. And she went down."

"How is she? How's the baby?"

"They're both fine."

"Can I talk to her?" He made his way to Hotch's office and knocked.

"Come in."

"Joy was shot at and fell."

"You have almost no vacation time left."

"Dammit!"

"Derek?"

"Joy? Are you all right?"

"Fine. We're both fine."

He leaned against the doorway, one hand against his pounding heart. "How are you?"

"Scared." He could hear the tremble in her voice. "Usually things are pretty calm here. But somehow this guy got an officer's gun before they entered the station. One in a million chance. I was outside when he shot at me and rammed into me. My shoulder hurts. Jay took him out pretty fast after that."

He raised his face, pulling the phone away from his mouth. "Thank you, God." He turned back to the phone. "Don't suppose you would consider moving down here where I could keep an eye on you?"

"Look, when you come up next week, we'll talk."

"All right."

"Bye."

"Bye, Joy."

He hung up.

"Everything all right?"

Derek nodded slowly. "She's all right. They're all right."

"What else?"

"Nothing. We have to talk."

"Morgan, don't do anything stupid that you can't take back."

"I'll try not to."

"Try harder than usual."

He trudged away from Hotch's office to talk to Garcia.


	5. What's Mine

Disclaimer: Not mine. Actually, I do lay claim to Joy and Tyler.

What's Mine

Pregnancy Counter: 20 weeks

Derek stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked up the stairs of the ob/gyn. In his car, he had practiced some speech about her staying with him or something like that, but now he wasn't sure.

"Shit."

Bracing himself, he walked in the office and paused in the doorway. There were several women in the waiting room, some with small children and ready to burst. Pacing the far wall was Joy, dark red hair loose around her face. She was absently stroking her baby belly as she read the posters on the wall. Occasionally, she would step around a small child.

He quickly crossed the room, putting a hand on the small of her back and turning her to face him so he could hug her. "Hey." His other hand rested over her bump. Joy put her hand over his and moved it to her side.

"What?"

"Kicking me," she mumbled, leaning against him.

"Really?"

She nodded. "You'll feel it in a few weeks."

He stared. "That's amazing."

"Hmm."

"Sorry, you're getting pummeled and I think it's cool."

"Doesn't really hurt," she said. "In fact, I think it's hiccups. But I've been waiting and I'm getting bored."

"Here." He guided her to the chairs and sat her in one, still holding her hand. "Hopefully we'll be soon."

She rested her head on his shoulder and Derek smiled.

"Did you want to talk now?"

"No."

"My mother wants to meet you."

She opened her eyes and looked up.

"After she finished lecturing me, she wants to meet you."

"Lecturing?"

"Am I going to marry you?" He frowned. "You've never said anything about it though."

"Ever watch _CSI: New York_?"

"Honey, I don't have time."

"I'll buy you the DVDs. Anyway, one character, Lindsey, gets pregnant with another character's, Danny's, kid. He asks her and she tells him she doesn't want to be pushed down the aisle, or something like that. I don't want to be pushed down the aisle. And I certainly don't want you to propose with your class ring or something."

He chuckled. "Got it."

"Joy Marriott?"

"Finally."

Derek helped her to her feet and followed.

"Dr. Heidi, this is Derek Morgan," Joy introduced as she reclined on the table.

Derek shook the woman's hand.

"The father?"

"That's me."

"Glad you could finally make it."

He glanced at her and sat next to Joy, taking her hand again.

"Do you want to know the baby's sex?"

"Yes." Joy squeezed Derek's hand as the cold gel hit her stomach.

"All right."

Derek focused on the screen. The images were blurry.

"Everything seems to be developing normally. And…" The images moved. "Looks like a boy. See."

Joy squeezed Derek's hand tighter.

He kissed her fingers, staring at the screen. He could see it now, the head, tiny arms and legs… "A boy."

Joy's other hand rested over the gel; a smile flitted across her face.

God, he wanted this. He understood what Joy meant that first night. How she wanted this, deep down in his gut.

* * *

Derek sat across from Joy as she ate her fruit salad.

"Joy?"

"Hmm?"

He took a deep breath. "You said you were talking to your boss."

"About not being on the field, about leave, about everything…"

"Like?"

"I worry about you. I know you can do your job, but… I don't know. Every day, Penny calls and I ask how you're doing, how the team is doing. I like to know. I didn't used to _have_ to know." She held out her fork with the last piece of cantaloupe for him. "And it really helps when you call."

He swallowed the fruit. "I'll do it more often." He signaled for the check. "So, we're at the halfway point."

"It only gets longer from here."

"What do we want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

He reached for her hand. "Seeing that… I mean, the first sonogram was… I'm doing this badly. Seeing the baby, _our_ little boy… I want to be there, Joy. I want to be a part of this, to protect you and the baby and Tyler. I don't want to visit on weekends or see you every so often. I just… I don't know how. JJ manages but Hotch's marriage fell apart because of the job. And I don't want to ask you to leave your job, but I don't want to leave mine either… I'm still doing this badly, aren't I?"

"Say that again."

"Which part?"

"The our baby."

He smiled. "I want to be there, for you and our baby."

"Okay." She blinked away tears. "Okay."

"Oh, God, don't cry."

"Shh! It's just hormones. Really, I promise." She wiped her eyes with a napkin. "All better."

"Joy?"

"I don't know what to do, Derek. I knew with Tyler that it was me."

"So I complicate things."

"No. You change things." She rested one hand over her bump. "This changes things."

"So…?"

"Would you be willing to support us? Take care of us? Derek, I don't want to push, but I need to know where you stand."

He leaned against his car, holding her hands in his. "Somewhere along the way, between the video calls and Tyler's e-mails, your call for help and the case with Roberts, somewhere in there, I began to fall for you."

"Good to know we're on the same page." Joy shuffled closer to him.

He gently kissed her.


	6. Moving In

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Tamara Barnes never would have been an issue. As it is, I really like this chapter for Garcia's reaction.

Moving In

Pregnancy Counter: Week 26

"One. Two. Three!"

Derek lifted the dresser with Hotch. "Got it?"

"Good."

Joy stood at the end of the ramp as they unloaded her furniture, one hand on the small of her back. Once the men cleared the end of the ramp, Tyler raced up with Jack.

"One. Two. Three!"

Together, they lifted Tyler's (light) box of toys.

"Look, Mama!"

"Just like Derek and Hotch." She waved. Her dad and Rossi moved out of the way of the boys. Thomas put his arm around Joy and kissed her cheek. "How you feeling?"

"Same as ten minutes ago when you hauled the new mattress inside."

He and Rossi climbed the ramp. "What next?"

"We got Tyler's bed and dresser, as well as my mattress. Start with the books."

Rossi whistled. "Six boxes of books?"

"Six _small _boxes. And four more of movies."

"And two of comic books." Derek wrapped his arm around her waist.

"To add to your two. DC is better."

"Marvel could kick DC's butt."

"Then how come Marvel was bought out by Disney."

"Low blow."

"Go on. Get Tyler's toy box."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, pausing at the bottom of the ramp as Tyler and Jack dashed back into the truck.

"What can we carry?"

Hotch gave them each a box of Tyler's things to carry and sent them on their way. He lifted a box of clothing and marched down. "I'm glad he and Jack hit it off."

She smiled. "They so want to be just like you and Derek."

He shook his head and followed the line of men with boxes.

Honk!

Joy waved to the car of women. Penny, JJ and Emily climbed out of the car and mobbed her, hugging her.

"Um… hi?"

Penny squealed. "Sorry. Derek's been talking about you forever! We feel like we know you, more than just talking on the phone."

Joy laughed. She liked Derek's best friend.

"Stand aside, girls."

She held her breath as JJ and Emily stepped to the side. Fran Morgan put her hands on her hips. "Look at you."

Joy blushed, her arms wrapping around her stomach.

Fran laughed and hugged her. "Oh! How are you? How's my baby and my grandbaby?"

"Grandbaby is doing fine. My ob/gyn said his eyes were open yesterday and he's been active today and yesterday. Not letting me sleep. He's two and a bit pounds and exactly nine inches. And your baby…"

Derek walked out of the house, Tyler riding on his shoulders.

"Aunt Penny!"

For all Penny and Tyler had never met in person, they acted like they had known each since Tyler was born. Derek set him down. Tyler dragged the women inside and Derek hugged his mother. "Momma."

"Baby." She kissed his cheek. "You're looking good."

"Well, I'm getting a work-out today."

"Hmm… How's my mother?" Joy asked, leaning against Derek.

"Well, she hasn't died yet."

"Who?"

"I think Rossi might break first. But she's making Reid flinch everything he walks past."

"I'll go run interference." She smiled. "Wonderful to meet you."

"Call me Momma Morgan," Fran insisted.

"See, told you she would love you," Derek kissed her.

With a laugh, Joy broke away and walked inside.

"Derek, have you asked her to marry you?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled. "We are trying this. We're going to see how this works."

"Derek…"

"Momma…"

Fran sighed. "Well, I'm getting a grandbaby."

"A boy."

She playfully pinched him. "That tickles you, doesn't it? That it's a boy."

"Go on inside, Momma." He walked back onto the truck.

"_Mother_, you promised you would play nice."

"The Italian one is annoying me."

Derek poked his head out. Diana Marriott with her hands on her hips, hair pulled back in a severe bun. He would never understand how she married Thomas, but he knew they were an amazing couple.

"Mother…" Joy fought a smile. "Maybe if you learned their names?"

"Pregnancy making you silly again?" Diana smiled and hugged her daughter. "I just want everything to run smoothly."

"It will. Everything will end up where it's supposed to."

"I don't like you so far away."

"I wasn't going to hang around forever."

"I can't protect you down here."

"Mother, I've got other people to protect me now."

"Yes, Derek."

"Mother."

"He'll take good care of you. All of you."

"Thank you. Now, play nice with Momma Morgan."

"His mother?"

"Yes. She already gave me permission to call her that."

"Well. I might have to let him call me Mother then." She breezed back inside. Joy tucked a curl behind her ear and turned to the truck. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"You might get a stamp of approval after all."

"Reid thinks your father might cause me to die through sheer force of will."

"Stop it."

"Really."

She laughed as he pulled her closer, arms around her expanding waist. Between them, the baby kicked hard enough that Derek felt it.

"Hey, Baby Boy."

Joy smiled up at him, then flicked her eyes down. Derek lifted one hand and pressed it against the side of her bump. "Your daddy's here again."

"He's calming down." She winced. "And I have to go _again_. This is getting old." She kissed him and went back inside. He watched her go before carting the last few boxes out of the truck and reloading the ramp. As he pulled the door shut, a car pulled up to the curb.

"Derek?"

He frowned and turned. "Tamara?"

She got out of her car and walked over. "Are you moving?"

"No, actually."

"Derek, are you finish-ed?"

He looked up at the front door. Joy and Garcia stood there. Garcia glared at Tamara.

"Party?"

"Not exactly." Derek glanced at Tamara. "You should go."

"Will you be free tomorrow?"

"No, I…"

Garcia held Joy's arm as Derek's eyes flicked between them.

Tamara looked at the doorway, at Joy's hand over her baby bump, Joy's eyes on Derek. "It's yours. Or so she says."

He didn't know a pregnant woman could move that fast. But he had a hand over his gun and twisted his body. "Oh, no."

"Dammit, Derek! Give me the gun!"

"Joy, take a deep breath and calm down."

It didn't help that Garcia was _cheering_ for Joy and Tamara just looked amused.

"What? She think she can waltz in for a quick _fuck_ and be done? And who is she to be throwing stones?"

"Not pregnant."

"Listen, bitch! I was smart enough to use birth control."

"How do you know it's his?"

Joy's eyes went to the gun again. Derek turned so it was out of her line of vision. She turned on her heel and went back inside.

A hand still on his gun, he watched Garcia chuckle.

Emily didn't have hers today, neither did JJ. Chief Marriott wouldn't give her his and there was no way she could get Hotch's or Rossi's away from them.

Reid. She could get Reid's gun.

"Shit."

He sprinted inside, just in time to wrap his arms around Joy before she got Reid's gun from him.

"Come on, she deserves it!"

"Garcia, you are _not_ helping!"

JJ and Emily looked out the window. "Yeah, she deserves it."

"Let me go!"

"You are _not _allowed to shoot her." He pressed a kiss to her neck, startling her. "Okay, Beautiful?"

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah." He turned her around. "So, you still going to shoot Tamara?"

"Are you going to touch her again?"

"No."

"Then, no." She rested her forehead against his sternum. "I'm not going to shoot her."

Garcia glanced out the window again. "Well, she's gone."

"Thank God."

Fran frowned. "Was she that bad?"

"Yes," Emily and JJ said.

"What did she say that made my daughter attack the- Dr. Reid?" Diana wanted to know. Derek saw the same glint in Diana's eyes that had been in Joy's eyes two minutes ago.

"She just upset me, Mother."

Reid jumped behind Hotch when he saw Diana eyeing his gun. And jumped again when Jack, Tyler and Clooney raced inside.

"All right!" Derek swooped Tyler up. "That's enough running wild."

"Set me down!"

"Take Jack and Clooney and go unpack your room."

"All right!"

He stood up with a groan. Joy kissed his cheek.

"Penny, JJ, Emily, want to help me?"

The four of them filed into the first guest room as Tyler and Jack took apart the second.

Rossi looked around the ranch. "Derek, where's the baby going to stay?"

"Joy's room, at first. Um… I don't know. I'm kind of hoping that she moves in with me and we can turn her room into a nursery."

"If you do, keep her mattress," Thomas said.

"Yessir."


	7. Where Do We Go From Here?

Disclaimer: I just borrow them and manipulate them for a little while, then give them back.

Where Do We Go From Here?

Pregnancy Counter: 30 Weeks

"Derek Morgan."

"Okay, don't laugh at me, but I can't remember where I left the tickets."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. Joy didn't forget anything.

"Derek?"

"Okay." He shook his head and tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Walk me through what you've done already."

"I've searched my bedside table, your bedside table, all the clips on the fridge, my purse, all the jacket pockets… Derek, I can't _remember_."

"Honey, calm down. The doctor said this would happen."

"I swear, I feel my IQ _dropping_."

"Reid says that's not possible."

"Derek!"

"Okay, wait. Let me check _my_ jacket pockets."

"Why would they be there?"

"Because we thought they would be safe there." _Because I wanted tonight to be a surprise. _He turned around and pulled his pockets inside out. "I have them."

"Okay. So I'll meet you there and we'll go to the show together."

"Yes."

"You're sure there won't be a case?"

"We just got back from one. JJ will hold off for a few days. Tonight is good."

"Derek?"

"Joy?"

"Thank you."

"Welcome." He hung up with a smile. "Love you."

"You know, it's better if you tell _her_ that, not the phone after you hang up," Rossi said. "Big plans tonight?"

"Taking her to see a play."

"Where?"

"The local community theater is doing _Cinderella_."

"Really, Derek? The community theater?"

"My mother is driving her here when I get off. And after, we're going out."

"She can't drink."

"Going out doesn't mean drinking."

"Tyler?"

"Again, my mother."

"Where is she staying anyway?"

"A hotel. Says the new family needs their space."

"She's hoping you're practicing for more."

"Rossi, I really didn't need to hear that."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Practicing."

"No."

"You know, you can still have sex during pregnancy, you just have to be careful."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Not really."

"He's a dog, Morgan. Just walk away," Hotch advised. "Stick to your plans and don't listen to Rossi. Expect about the 'I love you' part."

"Can I ask you something, Hotch?"

The Unit Chief paused and turned. Derek pulled a dark blue box from his pocket. "It isn't my class ring."

Hotch flipped it open and glanced at Derek. "Are you serious?"

Garcia had come out of her bunker with files for Hotch. She grabbed the box, dropping the papers everywhere. "Chocolate buns?"

"While we were away on this last case, I couldn't stop thinking about her. When I'm home, I check on her and Tyler every morning. I ended up checking on Reid just to do something. I watch her move through the house and think, 'Thank God I come home to this.' I want this, for the rest of my life."

"Sugar!" Garcia squealed and hugged him. "You're growing up!"

He took the ring back and slid it back into his pocket. "I am, aren't I?"

She cupped his face. "You're going to be a great daddy."

* * *

Derek stood and grabbed his coat as Joy walked (waddled) in. She had on a pretty dress and a smile, all ready to go.

"My lady." He held out his arm. She laughed and looped hers through. "How was your day?"

"Birthday countdown: fifteen days."

"He can't wait."

Joy shook her head. "No. He's going to have Jack and Tony is bringing the kids down and now he has Clooney to show off." She grinned. "You are never getting your dog back."

He laughed. "And you?"

"I forgot where the tickets were."

"I knew that."

"And… I repacked my hospital bag, finished my book and looked for a job. Your mother made a fantastic lunch."

"Are you going back to law enforcement?"

"You know, I don't know."

"You did with Tyler."

"A lot of things are different with this one."

"Anymore names?"

"Hmm… Matthew, Edward or Benedict."

"Edward was Henry VIII's son, the sickly one?"

"Yes."

"That's out. So is Benedict. Benedict Arnold."

"What about Matthew?"

"I'll think about it."

She smiled. "When he comes… we'll figure it out."

"So, ready for _Cinderella_?"

She stopped. "You remembered?"

"That it's your favorite? Of course."

She wrapped her hand around his tie and pulled him close. His eyes flicked down to her mouth as it opened and closed a few times. She pulled his head down for a gentle kiss. "I love you."

He pulled away. "I… I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

He took the box out of his pocket and opened it, holding it between them. "Will you marry me?"

"Derek…"

"Joy, you aren't pushing me down the aisle and I'm not trying to push you. We can wait until the baby is two or five or fifteen for all I care." He brushed her hair back. "But I want to be a part of your life, a big part of your life, not just the baby's daddy."

"Yes." She looked from the ring to him. "Yes."

He slid the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"Love you, love you, love you." She wrapped her arms around him. "So, so much."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Come on. We've got a night out planned. Probably our last for a very long time."

"Lead the way."


	8. Birthday Celebration

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Note: I don't know if I've mentioned dates anywhere, but it's August. And the baby was conceived in February and is due early November. And yes, I already know his name.

Birthday Celebration

Pregnancy Counter: 32 Weeks

"Whoa!" Derek lifted the platter of hot dogs as Tyler, Jack and John ran past. Amanda was helping Henry walk across the deck. He had a backyard of running children and an ecstatic dog.

It amazed him.

Carrying the platter inside, he passed it off to JJ, who added it to the bowls on the table. His eyes sought out Joy, standing in the kitchen with his mother and Garcia. Her mother was talking to Sarah and Emily while Desiree helped JJ with the table. The men gathered around his coffee table, drinking beer.

His family.

"Derek, who's that?"

He glanced where Desi pointed. "Sorry, I meant to introduce everyone. Tony Roberts. He's John and Amanda's father."

"Where's their mother?"

"She… she was killed almost three years ago." He still remembered how Tony broke down, Joy holding him up, when they found Rae Roberts' body, written on in blood*.

"Line of duty?"

"No."

She patted his arm. "You caught the killer. You did good, Derek."

"Thanks, Desi."

"Anything else?"

"Um… ask Joy."

"By the way, nice ring."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You think?"

She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Joy pointed to the list taped to the refrigerator (she still had trouble remembering little details).

"Derek? Could you get me another beer?"

"Me too?"

Had it just been Rossi, he could have said no. But once Hotch, Will, Tom and Tony added their requests…

"One moment."

He squeezed into the kitchen, kissing his mother and Garcia and grabbing a six pack out of the fridge. On his way out, he wrapped an arm around Joy, resting his forehead against hers. "How are you?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm getting Braxton Hicks."

"Why don't you sit down, like the doctor suggested?"

"One moment."

"Joy…"

"I'm fine, Derek."

He kissed her forehead and brought the beer to the men, grabbing one for himself. JJ stuck her head outside. "Food!"

The boys raced back inside while Amanda balanced Henry on her hip to carry him in. Will got up to take his son. "Thanks."

"No problem," Amanda smiled and joined the line at the table. Emily helped Tyler and Jack with their plates, loading up hot dogs, pasta salad and mac and cheese. Amanda helped John with his plate. Hotch poured juice for the four children and carried it out to the deck table for them.

Diana made Joy sit once the men got up and prepared a plate for her daughter before handing it to Derek. "Take this to her. What do you want?"

"Umm… two dogs, potato salad and wings."

"Go sit."

Derek handed Joy her plate of chicken Caesar salad and potato salad and sat next to her. "Is she going to poison me?"

"No. It's her way of caring." She dug into her potato salad. "Oh my God. She went to DaCook's for this."

"Where?"

"It's an eatery in Forked River and they have the best potato salad, ever. She must have made Dad stop and buy some for me. Try."

He opened his mouth.

"Good?"

He nodded as he swallowed.

"There's a pint in your fridge," Diana said. "For later."

"I _love _you." She inhaled another bite. "Did someone move the ice cream cake to the fridge?"

"I did and checked it off your list." Garcia sat down with Kevin. "I love it! It's a dog!"

JJ fed Henry while Will ate. "How cute," She glanced up. "How does Tyler feel about everything?"

"He's delighted with the idea of us getting married," Joy smiled. "He helped me move into Derek's room last weekend while Derek traded out the mattresses."

"Yours is so much better than mine was."

"And he helped pick colors for the nursery."

"What do you have so far?" Fran asked.

"Blue and yellow," Derek said, as he swiped another spoonful of potato salad from Joy's plate. "With Classic Winnie-the-Pooh."

"I thought you wanted a sports theme," Reid said.

"He lost the coin flip," Joy leaned against him. He put his plate down and draped an arm around her shoulders. "And this way I can use the pine furniture everyone got and decorate around them. The Pooh theme is in the lamp, mobile, bedding, stuff like that."

"And Tyler still has his pirate theme picked out."

Tom frowned. "When are you going to do that?"

"We started yesterday," Derek said. "I do a little each night when I get in."

"I would do it."

"No." He kissed her temple. "No reason to tempt fate now. You said this was a relatively boring pregnancy. Let's keep it that way."

"Is it time for cake?" Tyler carried his plate in and threw it away.

"Not yet."

He climbed onto the couch next to Joy, watching where he put his feet. Leaning over, he hugged her. "Love you, Mama."

"Love you too." She kissed his cheek. "Go play. We'll call you."

He jumped off the couch and walked over to Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek's leg.

"What is it, Little Guy?"

"Are you my daddy now?"

Derek glanced at Joy. Biting her lip, she nodded.

"If you want me to be."

"All right." He grinned. "Love you."

"Love you too, Kiddo."

Tyler raced off.

Diana watched her grandson. "Well."

"Are you kidding? He would have adopted Derek three years ago when they first met." Joy shifted.

"Time to get up?"

"Yeah."

Derek got to his feet and pulled her up. She walked back into the kitchen, getting the cake out of the fridge. JJ passed Henry to Will and went to help with Sarah. Fran patted Derek's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, baby."

"Momma."

"Hush. I'm going to go play with my new grandson."

After she left, Tom blocked Derek's path. He panicked a bit.

Tom held out his hand. "Take care of them. They're all I've got left."

Derek shook his father-in-law's hand. "I will, sir."

"Call me Tom. I'm only sir in uniform."

"Tom, stop frightening the boy."

"Yes, Diana."

Derek shuffled into the kitchen. "I think your parents like me now."

"Yes. Apparently you have great taste."

"I do?"

Joy smiled and held up her left hand. "First thing my mother said to me."

"Where was I?"

"Playing with Clooney and the boys."

He twined their hands together and kissed her fingers.

"Cake's ready." Penny called the boys in as she put the cake with candles on the table. Tyler scrambled into the seat in front of it, John and Jack on either side of him. Joy stood behind him with Derek.

"Ready?"

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, Dear Tyler_

_Happy Birthday to you_

* * *

Second Note: DaCook's is a real diner on Lacey Rd. in Forked River, NJ, not far from exit 74 off the Parkway. They really do have the best potato salad in the world, along with some of the best sandwiches I've ever had. There is also homemade soup everyday. You can Google it and it comes up DaCook's Eatery. If you live in Jersey, I strongly recommend it.

* Rae's murder was seen in "Hypergraphia." She was the UnSub's 5th victim.


	9. Home Stretch

Disclaimer: I only dream about owning this.

Home Stretch

Pregnancy Counter: Week 35

"How pretty, honey." Garcia leaned over and gently blew Joy's toenails. "We'll have to re-do this before you go to the hospital. You'll have the prettiest toes in the ward."

Joy laughed and rubbed her stomach. Penny was camping out with her at Derek's. She and Kevin had ferried over the various laptops and set up at the table. Then she painted Joy's nails Tropical Pink.

"Can you tell me what they're doing?"

"Right now they're trying to narrow down the profile. What type of serial killer is the killer?"

She nodded, remembering what they did in Freehold. Then she craned her neck to look out the window. Kevin and Tyler were throwing a stick for Clooney.

"So, you're due around Halloween?"

"Give or take. I conceived in February… fifth. So late October, early November."

"Please, have the baby on Halloween."

"Something I don't know?"

"It is not Derek's favorite holiday."

"Oh. Hmm… Tyler's not going to like that."

"Like what?"

"That we're probably not going trick or treat. I'll either be in the hospital or ready to pop."

"He likes it?"

"Loves it. Mostly the candy."

"I'll buy him a few bags and call it a night."

"Crap. I hope my toes are dry enough."

"Why?"

Joy slowly lowered her feet. "I have to pee."

Penny turned to her computers as Joy waddled to the bathroom. The team was in Tennessee for the case; JJ was keeping them close to home. It didn't help because Derek still paced and fretted.

"Give it to me, Sugar Baby."

"Garcia!"

"Hiya, Reid." She could hear the blush. "What's going on?"

"We're sending you the list of victims. Could you run background checks for employment? I think they all worked at the same place at some point and now Morgan's taking the phone."

"Hey, Baby Girl. Where are you?"

"Your lovely home."

"How is everyone?"

"Joy's toes are the prettiest shade of pink."

"I'll be sure to compliment them when I get in."

"The baby is turned and sitting on her bladder."

"It's a good thing the bathroom is close by, huh?"

"Oh, yes."

"Did you check the car?"

"Yes, your flashing lights work. That's horrible by the way."

"My son is not going to be born in the back of an SUV."

"Who you talking to?"

"Wash your hands, Tyler," Penny accepted a kiss from Kevin. "And I'm talking to Derek."

"Can I?"

"Sure." She passed him her headset.

"Hiya, Daddy."

"Hiya, Little Guy. You taking care of Mama?"

"She eats all her fruit and veggie-tables and drinks all her milk."

"Good boy."

"And I take Clooney out for her and sit still when she asks. And helped fold baby clothes."

"And no high places?"

"I hided her stepstool."

"Where?"

Tyler grinned up at Kevin. "Uncle Kevin helped me put it in your car."

"Awesome idea."

Joy leaned in the doorway, winced a bit as a foot kicked her. Tyler lit up as he talked to Derek, who he openly called Daddy.

"Here's Mama!" Tyler handed over the headset and went to raid the cookie jar with Kevin.

"How are you?"

"Sick of being pregnant. My feet hurt, I'm fat, I have to go _all the time_ and I can't sit still."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"You're beautiful, not fat. I'm sorry your feet hurt, I can't sit still either, neither can Tyler or Jack or Reid, so we're all in the same boat. And… can't help with the last one."

She laughed. "You just compared yourself to two five-year-olds and a genuis."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure I came out on top."

"Let me talk to Reid."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Reid, man, she wants to talk to you."

"What?"

"Take it. Keep her happy."

Joy smiled.

"Hello."

"Tell me where my baby is."

"Thirty-five weeks, right?"

"Right."

"The baby is putting on fat and will gain more weight now. His brain is developing now, but the tissue and head will stay soft for um… delivery."

"His brain is developing, huh? Well, he must have all my smarts right now."

"Well, boys get their intelligence from their mothers."

"All right, turn that brain to solving the case and get Derek back home before I hit forty weeks."

"We will."

"Thanks, Reid."

"Welcome. Here."

Derek laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too. Giving you back to Penny now."

"Brain development?"

"Apparently."

"Cool."

She handed the headset to Penny. "All right chickadees, let me get to work. Call you when I've got something."

Joy sat down again, wiggling her toes.

"I wish I could see them."

"Oh! Here."

Penny snapped a picture of Joy's toes and brought it up on the monitor.

"Very pretty."


	10. Baby?

Disclaimer: Right now, I own a cup of coffee and that's it. So _Criminal Minds_ is not mine.

Baby?

Pregnancy Counter 39 Weeks

Derek carefully rolled out of bed, grabbing his cell and shutting off the alarm. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Joy stretched out her arm and cracked her eyes. "Morning."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

She yawned. "Phone?"

"Charged. And we're still working that local case. I'll be right here."

"All right."

She closed her eyes and relaxed against the pillows. Derek buckled his belt as he watched her sleep. He put one hand on her bump; some mornings he felt the baby kick back, but not this morning. Joy cracked an eye again. "He dropped."

"Hmm?"

"I got up during the night, walked around. I noticed my center had shifted, again."

"So, soon?"

She nodded and closed her eyes again. "Keep your phone nearby."

"Do you want-?"

"Go to work, Derek. I don't need you to hover."

He pulled on his shirt and checked her hospital bag, before grabbing his go-bag. With a smile, he grabbed his shoes and phone. On his way to the door, he checked on Tyler, peeking in the pirate room. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Daddy?"

"Be good for Mama."

"Always."

Derek kissed Tyler's temple and got up. It still amazed him when Tyler called him Daddy.

Sitting in his SUV, he sent up a quick prayer that everything would go well.

* * *

"Clooney, you are as bad as Derek."

Tyler giggled as Clooney followed Joy around the kitchen. He shoveled his cereal into his mouth.

"Slow down, Tyler."

"Who's taking me to school?"

"Aunt Jessica and Jack."

Tyler nodded and hopped off his chair. He hugged and kissed Joy's bump, then bent and rubbed Clooney. "Watch over Mama, okay boy?"

Clooney barked and leaned against Joy's leg.

"Oh, for heaven's sake."

Tyler ran down the hall to get his backpack. Joy gripped the counter and slowly counted through the contraction.

Oh yeah, today was D-Day.

With a groan, she straightened and checked the clock. Still twelve minutes apart.

"Hi, Aunt Joy! Tyler!"

She smiled as Jack ran through the house. Jessica hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing all right." She sighed. "I had the bloody show two days ago and he dropped this morning, I think. Or he just moved."

"How far apart?"

"Twelve minutes."

"Do you want me to grab Tyler's overnight bag? Keep him with me?"

"That would be fantastic."

Jessica squeezed Joy's hand. "I'll stop by during my lunch break, all right?"

"Perfect."

"Nothing stupid."

"Do I look like Derek?"

Jess laughed. "Come on boys!"

Jack and Tyler tore out of Tyler's room. "Bye!"

"Be good."

"I will." He hugged her again. "Take care of my baby brother."

"I wonder if you'll feel the same when he's here and touching your toys."

"Of course."

"Go to school." She ushered them out, leaning in the doorway and waving as they pulled out of the driveway.

She wanted to finish her laundry, prepare a few meals for Tyler and Derek and check the nursery again, just to have something to do. Clooney whined.

"Come on, boy. We have a baby to prepare for."

* * *

Derek tapped his pen against the stack of papers and glanced at his phone.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it ring."

"I know."

Hotch raised his eyebrows. "How close?"

"Soon. Today or tomorrow, she thinks."

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"When she called at lunch, they were still ten minutes apart."

"She's doing fine."

Derek leaned back in his chair. "I know she's done this before. But it's my first time and even though she keeps telling me not to worry, but I can't help it."

"Jess has Tyler now and I'll be taking him and Jack home," Hotch said. "By the time you get home tonight, she'll probably be ready."

"You think?"

"Isn't that what she told you?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes. Haley always knew what was going on, while I felt like I was having a psychotic break."

"Hotch, did you just compare yourself to an UnSub?"

"For now, try to focus on work to pass the time."

"Easy for you to say."

"It doesn't get any easier after this."

Derek blew out his breath. "I hope I don't screw this up. I really want this to work, to go home to Joy, Tyler and the baby and have a family. I don't want…"

"Morgan, you'll figure it out. You won't do what I did."

"Thanks. Um… Hotch?"

"Yes?"

"I kind of finished my paperwork."

"That's all done?"

"I had a lot of nervous energy. I kind of baby proofed the office too."

"Is that why you were on your hands and knees?"

"How many people saw?"

"Me and Rossi, and probably Garcia."

"Yeah, Tyler and I baby-proofed the house three nights ago."

Hotch took the stacks of papers, shaking his head. "Go talk to Garcia."

* * *

At five-thirty, Derek let himself in the sparkling clean house. "I thought you were supposed to rest?"

Joy smiled. "I had this done by three."

He crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Well?"

"Still six minutes apart. Give it another one to two hours, then we should get going."

"I'm going to shower, change and eat."

"I'll be right here, probably sort of napping."

"You sure?"

"I'll shout if anything changes." She cupped his cheek. "It isn't like the movies. My water won't break and there'll suddenly be a baby. It's a waiting game."

"I'll take your word for it. You're the expert." He stood and kissed her forehead. "Back soon."

"Really, take your time."

* * *

Derek muttered and swatted the hand that was shaking him.

"Derek."

"M'sleepy, Momma."

"Come on, Daddy."

He opened his eyes. Joy stood in front of him, holding her hospital bag in one hand. "It's time?"

She nodded. "It's time."


	11. What It Means To Be a Father

Disclaimer: I wish.

And Happy Father's Day to alll the dads out there. This is the last chapter of the Joy Marriott Saga that I had going, at least until I get inspired again. Hope everyone enjoyed it!

What It Means to Be a Father

Derek stood in front of the nursery window, Tyler balanced on his hip. "There's your brother."

"What's his name?"

"Alexander Morgan."

"Alexander… Can I call him Alex?"

"Of course." He set Tyler on the floor. "What do you think?"

"He's a little scrawny."

"He's a baby. He's only seven pounds."

Alexander Morgan, seven pounds, three ounces, 20 inches long, born at four twenty nine in the morning on October 23rd. He texted the entire team and hers and his families.

"Where's Mama? Can I see her?"

"Come on."

Hotch had brought Tyler over around eight and the first thing Tyler wanted to do was see his baby brother. Derek had left Joy, still sleeping, and taken care of Tyler.

He peeked in and saw her sitting up. "How are you?"

"Sore."

"Mama?"

"Hey…" She opened her arms. Tyler ran in and hugged her tight. "I missed you, Mama."

"I missed you too."

"I saw my brother."

"What do you think?"

"We can keep him."

"I hope so," she laughed. "Did you tell Uncle Aaron thank you?"

"Yes. Jack wants a little brother too."

Derek laughed.

"He should talk to his dad," Joy said.

The nurse stuck her head in. "Should I bring Alexander?"

"Please."

Derek sat in the hospital chairs and watched Tyler talk to Joy. He was dead on his feet, but he wasn't missing a single moment of this.

The nurse wheeled Alex in. Joy immediately reached for her baby, cradling him. She held him so Tyler could see.

"He looks like me, a little."

"Yes, you both have my eyes." She lifted those eyes to Derek. "He has Derek's nose."

Tyler squinted. "Yeah, I guess. And he has no hair, like Daddy."

"That'll change. I'm hoping he has curls, like you."

Tyler tugged one of his curls. "I don't know…"

"My momma is on her way, so are your parents." Derek stood up. "But we have a few hours. And Hotch will call the team later. Penny will be the first to visit." He sat on the edge of the bed. "But I thought a few hours as a family was a good idea."

"I love it," Joy flicked her eyes up. "Want to hold him again?"

Derek grinned and reached for his son. _His son_.

Alex opened and closed his mouth as he moved from Mama to Daddy. Derek cradled him against his chest, his hands covering most of the baby. He turned to Joy. "I'm going to make this work."

"I know you will." She raised one hand, resting it on Derek's shoulder, leaning against him and watching Alex.

"He doesn't _do_ much," Tyler wrinkled his nose.

"Just you wait, he'll start crawling and touching your things and you'll be wishing for when he didn't do anything," Derek teased.

"Want to get married in June, give myself enough time to lose the baby weight."

He looked up. "That's less than a year."

She nodded. "I know. I want this."

He leaned over and kissed her, mindful of the baby. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Me three?"

"You three," Derek laughed.

Tyler curled against Joy's other side and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Derek glanced from them to Alex, sleeping in his arms. He wanted this with every fiber of his being, to come home to Joy and his sons, to have somebody waiting for him at home.

"Isn't it amazing?" Joy murmured, trailing a finger over Alex's nose. "I remember holding Tyler for the first time and it suddenly hit me."

"What?"

"How much I could love him."

Derek's heart swelled. "Yeah."

Alex opened his eyes, unfocused.

"Hi, Alex. It's your first day," Joy said. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too, Alex. I'm your Daddy, and that's Mama and your big brother, Tyler." Derek lifted him and kissed his forehead. "You are a miracle."

His eyes closed again and his little fist clutched Derek's shirt.

He was a goner.

**That's what it means to be a Father**  
**I never knew that I could feel a love so deep**

**"Father's Day" from _Children of Eden_**


End file.
